wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leatherworking
= Summary = This Profession allows players to work various leathers and pelts into leather armors as well as patches integral to the creation of higher-level, metallic armors and enhanced weapons. Leatherworkers are responsible for creating leather items for leather wearing classes: Druid, Hunter, Shaman, and Rogue. While the Paladin and Warrior can wear leather, they won't typically wear it unless they like the particular stats on an item and have nothing better at the time. * At high levels, players have the ability to specialize as a Dragonscale Leatherworker, Elemental Leatherworker, or Tribal Leatherworker. These specialists can create very powerful and valuable items. = Trainers = Apprentice trainers Alliance: *Adele Fielder (Goldshire, Elwynn Forest) *Darianna (Darnassus) *Gretta Finespindle (Ironforge) *Nadyia Maneweaver (Teldrassil) *Rendal Worth (Stormwind) Horde: *Chaw Stronghide (Bloodhoof Village, Mulgore) *Dan Golthas (Undercity) *Kamari (Orgrimmar) *Mak (Thunder Bluff) *Shelene Rhobart (Tirisfal Glades) Journeyman trainers Alliance: *''<Aayndia Floralwind>'' (<Astranaar, Ashenvale>) *''<Faldron>'' (<Darnassus>) *''<Fimble Finespindle>'' (<Ironforge>) *''<Simon Tanner>'' (<Stormwind>) Horde: *''<Arthur Moore>'' (<Undercity>) *''<Brawn>'' (<Grom'Gol, Stranglethorn Vale>) *''<Karolek>'' (<Orgrimmar>) *''<Krulmoo Fullmoon>'' (<Camp Taurajo, The Barrens>) *''<Tarn>'' (<Thunder Bluff>) Expert trainers Alliance: *''<Telonis>'' (<Darnassus>) Horde: *''<Una>'' (<Thunder Bluff>) Artisan trainers Alliance: *''<Wark Nightsky>'' (<Aerie Peak, Hinterlands>) Horde: *''<Hahrana Ironhide>'' (<Camp Mojache, Feralas>) = Getting Started = Getting Started with Leatherworking Emli's Leatherworking FAQ Places to Farm Requirements Leatherworkers do not require any special equipment to create their items such as blacksmiths require anvils. Leatherworkers can create whatever they want, wherever they want, as long as they have the proper required ingredients. Suggested 2nd professions * Skinning Suggested Classes * Rogue * Hunter * Druid * Shaman = Recipe List = For a complete sortable list with reagents, effects, and selling guide, go to: * Crimson Eagles Profession Pricelist ThottBot Leatherworking Recipe Table There is one bag recipe available only to the Horde, the Kodo Hide Bag. = Training in Leatherworking = There are trainers in most of the main cities that will teach you Leatherworking. There are various levels that you must work up through, becoming skilled in one level before moving on to the next. Please note that you will always be trained by a level above you. When you train in Expert, it is an Artisan Leatherworker training you, and so on down the line. * Apprentice (1-75): Requires Level 5, costs 5 (copper) * Journeyman (50-150): Requires Level 10, costs 5 (silver) * Expert (125-225): Requires Level 20, costs 50 (silver) * Artisan (200-300): Requires Level 35, costs 5 (gold) There is one Master Trainer for each faction to train you in "Artisan Leatherworking". You must be level 35, with 200 skill in Leatherworking, and the cost to train is 5 (this cost can be reduced with honored status with the given faction). The Alliance trainer is Wark Nightsky and lives in Aerie Peak (Hinterlands), while the Horde trainer is Hahrana Ironhide, who lives in Camp Mojache (Feralas). = Leather Conversions = * 3 Ruined Leather Scraps = 1 Light Leather * 4 Light Leather = 1 Medium Leather * 5 Medium Leather = 1 Heavy Leather * 6 Heavy Leather = 1 Thick Leather * 6 Thick Leather = 1 Rugged Leather = Pre-Specialization Leatherworking = You do not need to specialize in a high-end leatherworking profession to be of use to your guild and server. The following recipe "sets" are available to provide leather armor that isn't part of one of the specializations: Runic Leather Provides Intellect and Spirit Increases * Runic Leather Gauntlets (270) dropped * Runic Leather Bracers (275) dropped in Felwood * Runic Leather Belt (280) dropped * Runic Leather Headband (290) sold by Jase Farlane in Eastern Plaguelands * Runic Leather Armor (300) dropped in Scholomance * Runic Leather Pants (300) dropped, found in chests * Runic Leather Shoulders (300) dropped by Crimson Battle Mage in Stratholme Wicked Leather Provides Agility and Stamina * Wicked Leather Gauntlets (260) sold by Leonard Porter (A) or Werg Thickblade (H) in limited supply * Wicked Leather Bracers (265) dropped in Azshara * Wicked Leather Headband (280) dropped in Felwood * Wicked Leather Pants (290) dropped * Wicked Leather Armor (300) dropped in Scholomance * Wicked Leather Belt (300) dropped in Stratholme Heavy Scorpid Provides Spirit and Stamina * Heavy Scorpid Gauntlets (275) dropped in Burning Steppes * Heavy Scorpid Bracers (255) sold by Zannok Hidepiercer in Silithus in limited supply * Heavy Scorpid Helm (295) sold by Zannok Hidepiercer in Silithus in limited supply * Heavy Scorpid Leggins (285) dropped in Burning Steppes * Heavy Scorpid Shoulders (300) dropped in Burning Steppes * Heavy Scorpid Belt (280) dropped Other High-End Patterns The following patterns are possible drops from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul. * Girdle of Insight (300) * Mongoose Boots (300) * Swift Flight Bracers (300) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40652 Lava Belt] - sold; Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood * Golden Mantle of the Dawn - sold from Argent Dawn vendors at Revered * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40654 Dawn Treaders] - sold from Argent Dawn vendors at Revered = High Level Leatherworking = When you reach 225 skill and level 40, you unlock a set of three quests. These quests allow you to specialize in various types of armor. Here is a list of those quests, for each faction: * Elemental Leatherworking (A) given by Sarah Tanner in Searing Gorge * Elemental Leatherworking (H) given by Brumn Winterhoof in Arathi Highlands * Dragonscale Leatherworking (A) given by Peter Galen in Azshara * Dragonscale Leatherworking (H) given by Thorkaf Dragoneye in Badlands * Tribal Leatherworking (A) given by Caryssia Moonhunter in Ferelas * Tribal Leatherworking (H) given by Se'Jib in Stranglethorn Vale. As a prequisite for Tribal Leatherworking, you must complete the Wild Leatherworking Quests (A), (H) quest series. To create Refined Deeprock Salt for curing Rugged Hide, you'll need an Engineering-made Salt Shaker. This item has a 3 day cooldown time; thus, Refined Deeprock Salt becomes the high-level bottleneck for Leatherworking, much like the Mooncloth recipe is for Tailoring, and the Philosopher's Stone transmutations for Alchemy/Smithing. Elemental Leatherworking Creates items that give bonuses to primarily resists; mainly suitable for Rogues or feral Druids. These are the known recipes: * Helm of Fire * Gauntlets Of The Sea * Living Breastplate - drop; Decaying Horror in Western Plaguelands * Living Leggings - drop; Deadwood Shaman in Felwood * Living Shoulders - sold; Jangdor Swiftstrider and Pratt McGrubben in Feralas * Shifting Cloak - drop; Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul * Molten Helm - sold; Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood * Molten Belt - sold; Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood Stormshroud Set 3 pieces: 5% chance of dealing 15 to 25 Lightning damage on a successful melee attack. * Stormshroud Armor - drop; Arkkoran Oracles in Azshara * Stormshroud Pants - sold; Leonard Porter or Werg Thickblade * Stormshroud Shoulders - drop; Son of Arkkoroc in Azshara Volcanic Set Bonus 3 pieces: 5% chance of dealing 15 to 25 Fire damage on a successful melee attack. * Volcanic Leggings - drop; Firegut Brute in Burning Steppes * Volcanic Breastplate - drop; Firebrand Grunt in Blackrock Spire * Volcanic Shoulders - drop; Firebrand Legionnaire in Blackrock Spire Dragonscale Leatherworking Dragonscale armour is all-mail armour, and as such is most useful to Shamans and Hunters. * Dragonscale Gauntlets * Dragonscale Breastplate * Green Dragonscale Breastplate * Green Dragonscale Leggings * Blue Dragonscale Breastplate * Blue Dragonscale Shoulders * Black Dragonscale Leggings * Black Dragonscale Shoulders * Black Dragonscale Breastplate * Black Dragonscale Boots - Recipe sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood * Red Dragonscale Breastplate * Chromatic Cloak - Rare drop from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul Tribal Leatherworking This aspect of leatherworking creates gear that gives increased Intelligence and Stamina. Very good for Druids. Also has some great crit/dodge bonuses for Rogues in the Devilsaur set. Known items: * Wolfshead Helm - Learned from Tribal LW Trainer * Feathered Breastplate - Learned from Tribal LW Trainer * Chimeric Boots * Chimeric Leggings * Chimeric Vest * Chimeric Gloves * Frostsaber Gloves * Frostsaber Boots * Frostsaber Leggings * Frostsaber Tunic * Warbear Harness * Warbear Woolies * Hide of the Wild - Rare drop from Knot Thimblejack's Cache in Dire Maul * Corehound Boots - Recipe sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood * Corehound Belt - Recipe sold by Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood Ironfeather Set 2 pieces: Increases your resistance to silence by 5%. * Ironfeather Breastplate * Ironfeather Shoulders Devilsaur Set 2 pieces: Improves your chance to hit by 2%. * Devilsaur Leggings * Devilsaur Gauntlets = Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) = Q: What do the Leatherworking list colors mean? A: When you open the Leatherworking window or go to a Trainer, you'll notice that the items are colorized. * Red: You're not yet able to learn to make this item (you'll only see this on Recipe items). * Orange: You will gain a skill point making the item (unless you're already at the maximum). * Yellow: You will probably gain a skill point making the item, but might not. * Green: You might gain a skill point making an item, but probably won't. * Gray: You won't gain any skill points making an item. In most cases, you'll probably just want to ignore gray skills completely. ---- Category:Professions